fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is the main protagonist of the Tekken series. Wikia Match-Ups * Jin Kazama VS Kasumi * Jin Kazama vs. Jago History Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. Afterwards, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Ogre) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. Information Background * Age: 21 * Birthplace: Yakushima, Japan * Height: 5′11 * Weight: 165 lbs * Occupation: Martial Artist, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Mechanical Engineer (Formerly) * Alias: King of Iron Fist, Evil Angel, Pitch Black Wings, Child of Destiny, Lightning of Fate, Fatal Lightning Powers and Abilities * Martial Arts Expert ** Kazama Style Karate *** Kazama Style 5-Hit Combo *** Special Step *** Parry *** Corpse Thrust *** Demon’s Paw ** Mishima Style Karate *** Electric Wind God Fist *** Dragon Uppercut *** Flash Punch Combo *** Demon Slayer *** Demon Backhand Spin *** Left/Right Splits Kick *** Tsunami Kick *** Spinning Demon *** Demon Scissors *** Stonehead *** Rising Sun *** Mishima Style 10 Hit Combo ** Traditional Karate *** Right Roundhouse Punch *** Low Lunging Roundhouse Kick *** Median Line Destruction *** Shun Musatsu *** Savage Sword *** Mental Awareness *** Spinning Flare Kick *** Power Stance *** Omen *** Avenger *** Rage Drive *** 10 Hit Combo *** Rage Art * Electricity Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Devil Gene * Healing Factor * Force Field Projection * Mind Control Resistance Devil Jin * When Jin either loses himself or willingly uses the Devil Gene, he assumes a demonic form that enhances his physicality * Whether reached through instinct or will, Jin will sprout two black avian wings out of his back and tattoos will form on his body * If Jin is out-of-control, he will also form horns atop his head, sharp teeth, a paler skin tone, beast-like eyes, gauntlets with spiked tips and fingers, studded boots, and chains will be summoned around his arms, legs, and waist * Devil Jin can also create powerful shockwaves that can ripple an area just from landing ** When he first awakened in a forest, a few shockwaves was all it took to completely obliterate it * Though in pain when he transforms, Devil Jin gains access to a healing factor * Gains access to a whole slew of new powers, such as... ** Flight ** Lasers ** Teleportation ** Telekinesis ** Energy Absorption ** Soul Detection ** Penetrating Fist ** Hisou ** Samsara ** Laser Cannon ** Obliteration ** Rage Drive ** Devil Beam ** Devil Laser Cannon Feats & Stats * Defeated Jinpachi Mishima and absorbed his energy * Defeated Azazel in one shot without accessing Devil Jin * In a single slice with his laser, Jin cut Spirit Kyoto in half ** Spirit Kyoto was so large that it towered over mountains * Capable of fighting evenly with Kazuya, who one-shot multiple JACK robots, which are capable of surviving country-busting explosions * Can easily defeat multiple Heihachi clones * Overpowered Ogre in his true form * Casually destroyed Hwoarang's motorcycle * Obliterated an entire wasteland just by spreading his wings after absorbing Jinpachi's energy * Capable of launching Azazel, who towers over the majority of the Tekken roster ** He also one-shot his upgraded form, Gold Azazel * Completely obliterated a helicopter as Devil Jin * A punch clash between him, Kazuya and Heihachi created a massive shockwave that destroyed part of Kyoto Castle * Punched Heihachi hard enough to shatter multiple stone walls * Kazuya and Jin’s punches created a large shockwave that destroyed all the glass in a building * Threw Heihachi through a stone wall in his Devil Jin mode * Kicked Kazuya so hard that it broke a wooden pillar * Able to pick up grizzly bears like Kuma and lift them up with one hand * Can punch through a mass-produced Alisa unit * Scaled to Raven, who threw, blocked and sliced through NANCY-MI847J and dodged point-blank gunfire from it * Physically comparable to his uncle Lars Alexandersson, who can punch out missiles in-flight and survive being caught in a point-blank explosion * Created a large explosion after clashing with Angel * Can fly fast enough to escape the atmosphere as Devil Jin * In his Devil Form, can move at high speeds in space * His laser attacks are pretty much undodgeable * Avoided attacks from a giant monster * Faster than Gun Jack, who can react to a satellite laser ** Using the average heights of satellites, this can put in the range of Mach 2K to Mach 8K * Drove a motorcycle directly into gunfire and missiles and managed to dodge all of them despite them being directly pointed at him * Flew to the atmosphere in a few seconds * Flew at such a high speed he appeared in front of Kazuya in seconds despite being a large distance away from him * Drove his motorcycle fast enough that it would board a moving train * Comparable to Heihachi, who can casually catch bullets with his teeth * Has superior or comparable speed to the rest of the Tekken cast, most of whom are casual bullet timers * Dodged bullets from Arab soldiers * Survived being shot down by a submachine gun * Survived getting shot in the head by Heihachi * Survived a temple collapsing on top of him * His Force Fields can block attacks from Azazel * His mother's blood is able to protect him from soul-damaging attacks * Survived a fall from the Earth's orbit * Durability scales to Kazuya, who survived being thrown into an active volcano as a child (likely double digit megatons) and a satellite laser strike from Heihachi * Durability also scales to Heihachi, who survived the self-destruction of a group of Jack-4 units and a Shun Goku Satsu from the Tekken version of Akuma * Somehow managed to survive his own suicide attack against Azazel * Survived the explosion of a helicopter from within * Got shot several times by the Tekken Force and Heihachi * Superior durability to Gun Jack which survived the explosion of a satellite laser (3.7 megatons) * Took a beating from Kazuya * Successfully led a war, even when many of his soldiers were turning against him * Fought in several iterations of the Iron Fist Tournament * Has fought a wide variety of foes, including ninjas, monsters, bears, and aliens * Won three consecutive King of Iron Fist Tournaments * Defeated Ogre and his powered-up form True Ogre, after the latter absorbed Heihachi’s powers * Obtained the Mishima Zaibatsu after defeating Jinpachi * Defeated Kazuya and Heihachi back-to-back in Hon-Maru * Defeated Jinpachi Mishima * Fought Kazuya and Heihachi at once and won * Killed Azazel, the source of the Devil Gene * Used the Mishima Zaibatsu to start World War III * Well-versed in fighting multiple opponents at once * Through the events of Devil Within, he defeated a modified Gun Jack unit, multiple Heihachi clones and Ogre's true form, Monstrous Ogre * With the help of Kazuya, Heihachi and Xiaoyu, defeated Angel-empowered versions of Nina, Anna, Panda, Paul and Yoshimitsu Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Jin is a primarily close-range fighter at base, lacking any true projectiles most fighting game protagonists have at their disposal * Jin's normal fighting style lacks a high scale of damage * Devil Jin's fighting style, while savage in strength and speed, sacrifices much of Jin's original defensive advantages * While Jin is capable of controlling the Devil Gene by his own will, too much dark energy can cause him to lose control of himself * Devil Jin is sadistic in nature and prefers to torment his opponents instead of going for the kill * Anyone who bears Kazama blood can calm or even depower Jin from his Devil form * His mixed blood is a major reason for when he loses control of himself ** His Kazama and Mishima genes are constantly at war, which causes Jin to stay relatively distant and emotionless so he doesn't accidentally hurt anyone he cares about * Constantly restraining his true power * Has lost fights to rather weak opponents, like Hwoarang or Miguel Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Demon Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ki Users Category:Heroes Category:1990s Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Namco Characters Category:Warrior Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Manipulators